A Knock at the Door
by SilvertonguedSerpent1895
Summary: It was just another Wednesday afternoon for Hazel Adler. Well, it was. Things kind of stop being normal when two nineteenth-century demons show up at your front door.
1. Reality Gets Weird

**A/N: I don't own John Green, The National, or Kuroshitsuji. Be glad that I don't.**

* * *

7:15 AM

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-" The shrieking sound of the alarm clock was interrupted when I introduced my fist to the snooze button. Groaning, I rolled over and went back to sleep, which I found to be completely in vain about twenty minutes later, when my cat, Mollie, decided to wake me up in possibly the strangest way I've ever heard of: with a lamp.

"OW!" I hollered, throwing the lamp that had just bonked me on the head across the room. I sat up quickly, stopping when my sleep-deprived state left the room spinning. Supporting myself with one hand and holding my head with the other, I sat still until it stopped. As soon as my bed had gotten off the merry-go-round, I rolled out, grabbed my towel, and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom for my shower.

* * *

7:51 AM

I walked out of the bathroom rather steadily, especially considering my sleep-deprived and rather depressed state. Pausing to look in the mirror, I noted how utterly pitiful I looked, as though I were ready to give up on life any second, and quickly pulled on a neutral expression.

_I have to keep this facade up for now. I can't reveal my true feelings. Not yet. Timing is everything,_ I reminded myself, continuing down the stairs and grabbing my backpack before sprinting out the door. "Bye, Mom!" I yelled through the open door just before I slammed it behind me.

I was already halfway down the street by the time I realized that I'd forgotten my homework._ Damn!_ I cursed myself inwardly, turning back and sprinting to get the paper.

* * *

9:45 AM

"Hey broskis!" I laughed as I plopped down on the bench next to my friend, Nikki Ackerman.

"Hey, Hazel." she replied, handing me a cookie. "Skip breakfast again?"

"You know me. I overslept." I took a vicious bite out of the cookie. "And yet, I still fell asleep during math."

"Really?" Scarlet Crows, my other best friend, asked from my right. "You actually fell asleep this time?"

"Yeah. It was a particularly boring lesson. Something about pie, and not the edible kind." I grabbed another cookie and bit into it. "I want to marry this cookie," I moaned as the chocolate melted on my tongue.

"I'm not sure that's legal. You're eating your husband, after all." Nikki pointed out.

"Fine. I'll have an affair with this cookie." I joked, snatching another from her and shoving the half-eaten one into my mouth.

"How does your husband feel about that?" Scarlet asked.

"He'll be glad to have the company." I wolfed down the third cookie and went to snatch a fourth, but Nikki swatted my hand away.

"No way. You've already taken enough of my food." She punched me on the arm, and I laughed, rubbing my shoulder.

"Ow! Damn it, that hurt!" I yelled, stealing another cookie while she was busy laughing.

"It's your own fault for not eating breakfast." she reminded me.

"How can I be blamed? My damn alarm clock didn't go off again." I whined.

"So how did you manage to get up on time?" Scarlet asked.

"Let's just say that it involves Mollie and a lamp and leave it at that." I said shortly, taking a bite out of my stolen food.

* * *

12:43 PM

It was Wednesday, so we got out at noon. Everything was quiet as I sat at home, reading _Looking for Alaska_ by John Green. Mollie was curled up next to me on the couch, and, because no one else was home yet, I had "Exile Vilify" by The National playing softly in the background. I was just getting to the part of the book where Chip and Takumi are running through the woods with the Eagle on their tail, dropping fireworks, when there was a sharp tapping sound from the front door. Groaning, I paused the song, set down my book, and stood, stretching as I walked to the door.

"Who are you and what reason do you have for interrupting my John Green-" I began, breaking off as I saw who was standing there. The sheer amazingness of the situation nearly made me faint.

"Pardon me for interrupting, miss, but are you Hazel Adler?" asked Sebastian Michaelis, putting away his pocket watch. I screamed. A long, loud, ear-splitting scream that a fangirl can only make when she meets her favorite anime character.

"Good God, Sebastian! What is that racket?" yelled a voice that I'd hoped was nearby. Ciel Phantomhive walked into view, his slate-colored hair blowing in the wind. "Sebastian, who is this?"

This time, I actually did faint.

* * *

12:51 PM

The sound of voices brought me back to reality, though I desperately clung to the dream I'd just been having. It had been a good one, too. Sebastian and Ciel had appeared at my door- _Wait, who's talking? I'm supposed to be the only one home right now._

My eyes shot open, and I sat up slowly, looking around the room. As my gaze fell upon the demons conversing nearby, I screamed and scrambled away from them. "Y-You! H-How did you g-get in here?!" I hollered, my voice shaking more than I would have liked.

"Did she get amnesia or something?" Ciel asked before turning to me. "Just in case you don't remember, you let us in. Or rather, you opened the door, screamed, and passed out. Sebastian carried you inside."

I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts. _This can't be happening!_ my mind screamed. _They're anime characters! There's no way this is real! I probably hit my head on the wall or something. Wouldn't be the first time. Or maybe this is some kind of fever dream. Yeah, that's right. I'll probably wake up with one hell of a bump on my head and a splitting migraine. But for now, since I've established that this is one hell of a dream, I'll just enjoy it while it lasts._


	2. Demons, Meet Yourselves

**A/N: Thank you to Just Obsessed for giving this story its first review! Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Be grateful. Be very grateful for that.**

* * *

2:53 PM

After my little internal debate, I chuckled evilly and grinned at the two demons. "This is going to be fun," I muttered under my breath, then stood and clung to Sebastian, raising my voice to speak to the wary Earl in front of me. "How did you guys get here, anyway?"

"We couldn't very well stay in England, could we?" Ciel accepted the teacup that Sebastian handed him from seemingly nowhere, a task which was made infinitely more difficult by the fact that I was kind of having a fangirl moment and clinging to him for what meager bits I had left of my sweet sanity.

"So you mean to tell me that that anime was real? Never mind that. How did you know my name? And where the hell did that teacup come from?" I looked to Sebastian for answers, but he just shrugged at me.

"Your mailbox says Adler, and your necklace says Hazel." the little lord pointed out.

"Fair enough." I replied. Sebastian attempted to shake me off, but when a fangirl gets a grip on the object of her obsession, nothing can tear her away.

"Miss Adler, would you please be kind enough to release me?" the butler asked impatiently.

"Are you kidding? You are my favorite anime character ever. There's no way I'm letting you go." I laughed, snuggling closer to him. "After all, how often do I get a chance to hug the world's greatest demon butler?"

"Young master?" growled the irritated man to whom I was currently clinging.

"Let her be crazy. After all, she doesn't seem to be daunted by the fact that we happen to be demons." Ciel consented, and I shot him a grateful look before burying my face in Sebastian's coat, enjoying the sound of the stoic butler sighing in irritation.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian consented.

"Now, what were you saying about an anime?" Ciel asked me.

"Oh, right!" I cried, still gripping Sebastian like my life depended on it. "In that really big cabinet, there's a DVD case labeled Black Butler. You'll want to put the first disk into the DVD player." I explained.

"What?" Ciel asked, dumbfounded. "None of those words made any sense at all."

I sighed and untangled one arm from around Sebastian, dragging him over to the large oak cabinet I'd spoken of. With my free hand, I wrenched open the door and pulled out my Black Butler Volume 1 DVD. I handed the DVD to Sebastian, who looked at it with some interest -"What a curious device. You say that this shows our lives?"- and dragged him to my room, grabbing Ciel along the way.

I tossed Ciel into a large armchair, choosing to snuggle up to Sebastian on the loveseat -yeah, there's a loveseat in my room- after I'd put in the first disk. Once I was all comfy -much to the irritation of the demon butler-, I pressed play.

"What exactly are you-" Ciel began, but I cut him off with a glare.

"Shut up! It's starting." I hissed, and Ciel, scolded, turned his attention to the screen, where the first episode of the series was just beginning.

"Is... Is that me?" he whispered. I snuggled into Sebastian's side, as we were now seated on the couch. Having been ordered to let me 'be crazy', as Ciel put it, he could do nothing to stop me.

"Yes. Now shut up." I scolded as the opening theme began to play.

"_Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru/Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni/Toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo/Yasashiku sukutte uwakachibiru de asobu,_" the TV sang.

"What the bloody hell?! Why is this song-"

"Shut UP!"

"_Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu/Tooku yori mo ima wo musuunda kareta hitomi wa/Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai/Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru/Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de/Irrodote yo saigo no yoru/Tsuki ga terashiteru._"

"How in the bloody hell does this exist?!" Ciel screamed, and at last, I had to go on a fangirl rant.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed like an angry cat, still nestled in Sebastian's side, one hand gripping his arm, the other angrily pointing at the TV to pause the show. "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT HERE, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SEND YOU BACK, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THESE LYRICS! WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT THIS IS MY FAVORITE ANIME AND IF YOU INTERRUPT IT AGAIN, I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH AS I DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO YOUR DELICIOUS BUTLER! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Ciel was frozen in pure terror, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He nodded slowly, and I sighed in content, my eyes closing briefly.

"Do I have a say in this matter?" Sebastian asked.

"No." I said shortly, pressing PLAY and snuggling closer to him.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Well, that was interesting," Sebastian noted, his arm wrapped around me like a blanket.

"Is that where you were during the fire of London?" Ciel asked, now much more relaxed than he'd been a few hours ago.

"My apologies for that, master."

"Whatever. I want foooood!" I whined.

"If you will let me go, I can make anything you'd like." Sebastian offered.

"No, you can't cook. There are people here." I reminded him.

"Master, may I?" he asked Ciel.

"If it will get her to stop complaining. And make something for me while you're at it." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian disappeared, returning a moment later with a roast chicken for Ciel and McDonald's for me. "OH MY GOD YOU GOT ME FAST FOOD!" I screamed. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Please stop screaming," Ciel pleaded, cutting off a piece of his own dinner and popping it into his mouth.

"Fine," I sighed, digging into my own dinner.


	3. Challenger

"Ciel," I began through a mouthful of cheeseburger. "Have you ever noticed that you _never do anything_ on your own? Sebastian's always there to help you. As you saw, without him, you can't even dress yourself."

"I can too!" he whisper-shouted, like a spoiled child who's just been challenged (which, I guess, he is). "And don't talk with your mouth open." He shoved a bite of chicken into his mouth. "It's not ladylike."

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Okay, if you're so sure of yourself, I have a challenge for you."

"I'm listening," Ciel set down his knife and fork, turning to me.

"You give me Sebastian for a full twenty-four hours. If you can look and act perfectly normal until you get your butler back, I'll... stop clinging to him for a full day. If you lose, however, Sebastian's mine for a week."

"That's hardly fair!"

"Who said it was fair?

He considered for a minute, then seemed to reach a decision. "Alright. We have a deal."

"Great! It begins now. You can crash here for the night, but Sebby sleeps in my bed."

"Do I get a choice?" the butler asked.

"Nope." I laughed as I grabbed my pajamas and raced into my bathroom to change. "You two idiots get ready while I change, okay?"

And the bathroom door closed behind me.

* * *

9:47 PM

When I returned to my room, I was surprised to find Sebastian and Ciel already changed -Ciel's shirt buttons were lopsided, which made me giggle a little, and Sebastian was wearing a tight shirt and a pair of long pants- and waiting to hear the sleeping arrangements.

After drinking in the view of Sebastian -I'm a fangirl. Judge me, and I'll have Sebastian kill you- for a sufficient amount of time, I began explaining where people were going to spend the darkness time. "Okay. Ciel, you'll be sleeping on the loft bed. It's a little close to the ceiling, so be careful not to sit up while you're up there, okay? And Sebastian," I jumped forward and grabbed his wrist, dragging him toward me. Oddly enough, he didn't protest. "You are sleeping in my bed."

"Master-" he began, no doubt to protest, but I pressed a finger to his lips -no easy feat; he was considerably taller than I- to silence him.

"Silence, Sebby. He made the deal. You're mine until the time is up. And may I say, Ciel, nice job buttoning your shirt." I released Sebastian long enough to do a slow clap, then wrapped myself around his arm again.

"Shut up," he growled, scaling the ladder.

"I'm just saying," I giggled -yes, actual gigglage. "You won't last the night, much less tomorrow."

He glared down at me from the loft bed. "You watch. I'll be just fine without Sebastian."

"Riiiight."

"Miss," Sebastian began, interrupting my verbal warfare with Ciel. "Are you certain you want me to be in your bed? Demons don't sleep, after all."

"I know. And I don't care." I replied with an evil smile.


End file.
